


Happy

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [13]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando sees Ana for the first time since she got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 Song - If I Can't Have Her - Beauty & the Beast (Broadway)

Fernando smiles sadly as he sees Ana approaching. This is the first time that he’s seen her since she was married. To be honest, he’s been avoiding her as much as possible.

“Nando,” Ana says as she stops.

“Hi, Ana,” he says. He licks his lips nervously. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Ana touches his arm. “How are you doing?”

Fernando doesn’t have to question her as to what she means. He knows exactly what she means. It’s no secret that he’s still not fully over her. He nods. “I’m good. I’m happy for you, Ana. I hope you know that.”

She nods. “I know.” She smiles at him. “You’ll find someone, Nando. I know you will.”


End file.
